That Is Not My Purpose
by DYNAmite's
Summary: Bukan maunya menjadi kakak yang dibenci. Salahkan darah yang mengalir deras di nadinya! fail summary. Mind to RnR?


**That Is Not My Mean**

Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya

Summary: Kenapa? Kenapa Scott merasa adik-adiknya berusaha menjauhkannya dari Arthur? Ingin sekali ia berteriak, bahwa itu bukan maunya, bukan maunya mendidik Arthur dengan keras, ia hanya ingin adiknya tidak tumbuh dengan ajaran yang salah. Bukan maunya. Kalau begitu, salahkan darah keluarga yang mengalir deras di nadinya!

Warning: Britaincest, ScotUK, mulut keluarga Kirkland (Karena gak cuma Arthur doang yang ada di sini), OOC, Ireland dan Wales yang overprotect? Penggunaan nama manusia. (Irish=Ireland, Will=Wales, Scott=Scotland)

-Pagi hari di kediaman Kirkland-

"HEH! Bangun pema –" Scott yang baru saja masuk ke kamar sang adik, Arthur Kirkland, termangu. Arthur sedang tidur, tapi sambil duduk di kursi kerjanya, meja kerja di hadapannya hampir tertutup lembaran kertas.

Tak mau hanya diam, Scott mendekati Arthur. Diamatinya wajah dengan alis tebal yang menjadi trademark-nya. Wajah yang dulu, seingat Scott, masih polos dan belum mengenal dunia, wajah yang ia didik dengan keras, walau dulu sering diiringi isak tangisnya –juga omelan Irish-.

Scott mendengus, adiknya ini sudah melewati banyak hal. Sudah pernah menjadi personifikasi yang ditakuti karena wilayah jajahannya, sudah pernah merasakan kejatuhan dan berusaha bangkit.

Di sudut hatinya yang paling dalam, Scott tahu ia bangga pada adik bungsunya. Walau, yeah, mulut Kirkland. Hati dan ucapan takkan pernah sama.

Dengan pelan dan penuh perhatian, Scott menepuk pelan kepala Arthur, hanya kali ini saja, ia ingin merasa berguna untuk adiknya. Bukan, Scott tidak ingin pernghormatan yang terpaksa, ia ingin, disayangi... Layaknya saudara. Tentu saja Scott bosan akan perhatian Irish dan Will yang berlebih pada Arthur. Hei! Dia itu saudara mereka! Bukan monster danau!

Saat menepuk kepala Arthur, Scott melihat Arthur sedikit mengubah posisinya. Tidak bangun, hanya mengubah posisi, sebelum tertidur lagi dengan senyum di wajahnya. Senyum yang Scott sukai.

Scott terhenyak, tapi hanya sebentar. Ia menikmati saat seperti ini, di mana ia bisa dengan jujur menunjukkan kalau ia juga menyayangi Arthur. Bukan hanya membentaknya.

"SCOTT! SUDAH KU BILANG BERAPA KALI –"

Irish masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya ia sadar Scott diam-diam pergi dari ruang makan. Dan melihat Scott sedang berada di dekat Arthur, oh yeah, kalian pasti tahu.

"Scott... Kau tidak mau Artie mogok makan karnamu kaaaa~aaannnn~?" Oh great! For the Goddamn sake of the hell, kenapa Irish begitu yandere! Didampingi pisau dapur pula!

Scott hanya terdiam, ia segera menarik tangannya, dan berjalan keluar dengan langkah kaku.

Saat Scott keluar, Arthur terbangun. Arthur menengok keluar, di mana sosok Scott sudah hampir menghilang. Sosok itu... Rasanya sudah lama Arthur tidak melihatnya.

"Arthur, kau baik-baik saja?" Dengan penuh perhatian, Irish menepuk pundak Arthur. Tapi yang ditanya hanya diam, masih memandang pintu tempat Scott tadi berjalan. Dan entah mengapa, Arthur terbayang akan kehidupannya di masa lalu, bersama kakaknya itu.

Scott berjalan keluar rumahnya, mungkin sedikit udara segar dapat membantu pemuda Scotland itu untuk menjernihkan pikiranya yang kalut.

'Cih! Kenapa harus begini terus! Kenapa rasanya Irish dan Will selalu membatasi antara aku dan Arthur! Apa salahku sebenarnya! Ini bukan mauku! Salahkan darah keluarga yang mengalir deras di nadiku!'

"Veee~ Fratello~ Fratello~! Nanti kita bikin pasta yuk? Nanti kita ajak Kakek Rome!" Tiba-tiba, ada seorang gadis? Entahlah, yang pasti ia memakai baju maid. Anak itu berlari menuju kakaknya, sang kakak pun membalas,

"Oke! Nanti pastanya pakai saus tomat ya?" Dan dua bersaudara itu pun tertawa bersama, sebelum akhirnya pulang dengan jemari saling menaut.

Melihat hal itu, dada Scott semakin sakit. Ia segera berlari ke arah taman, dan menjatuhkan diri di bawah pohon rindang. Lama melamun, Scott jatuh tertidur.

"Hei, Scott... Bangun... Nanti kau sakit..."

Dengan berat, Scott membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah sepasang mata emerald yang begitu bersinar.

"Art-Arthur? Sedang apa kau?"

Sedikit blushing, entah karena apa, Arthur berkata, "W-well, Irish menyuruhku membeli bahan makanan, dan saat melewati taman, aku melihatmu, dan kupikir sebaiknya aku membangunkanmu sebelum malam..."

Scott menghela nafas, "Tatap lawan bicaramu, Arthur! Itu ajaranku yang pertama!" Sedikit gemetar, Arthur menurut.

Arthur kaget saat tiba-tiba lengan kekar Scott mendekapnya erat. Seluruh belanjaannya sampai terjatuh. "S-Scott? Ca-can't breath..." Arthur pun duduk di sebelah Scott, sedikit ngos-ngos-an dipeluk begitu erat tadi.

"Tak perlu memaksakan diri kalau kau takut," ucap Scott.

Arthur menatap kakak sulungnya itu, "A-aku tidak takut! Lagi pula apa yang harus ditakutkan?"

"Jujur saja... Kau... Kau merasa tak nyaman saat bersamaku, bukan? Kau, takut kalau aku akan memarahimu lagi, bukan?" Scott memalingkan mukanya dan mencoba menatap langit yang gelap.

Arthur menggeleng cepat, "Bukan begitu... A-aku hanya... Sedikit gugup... Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tak mau Irish dan Will terlalu memperhatikanku... Aku kan... Juga ingin, sesekali, duduk bersamamu... kak."

Scott menatap tak percaya pada Arthur, sebelum akhirnya menyeringai dan memeluk Arthur lagi. Kali ini lebih lembut.

"Love ye, Lil' Bro..."

"Love you too, Scott... By the way, aku sedikit merindukan masa lalu kita..."

Dan akhirnya, Scott dan Arthur pulang bersama sambil berbincang. Sesuatu yang mereka berdua inginkan.

"Kau tahu, Will... Rasanya, aku terlalu kejam pada mereka ya?" Irish menatap sosok Scott dan Arthur yang sedang berjalan ke rumah. Ia lalu menatap Will, pemuda dengan perawakan orang Wales yang pendiam.

Will hanya menatap Irish dengan datar, "Yeah, mungkin..."

Irish menghela nafas, "Lalu... Harus bagaimana?" Ia merasa begitu bersalah karena... Semua yang telah ia lakukan pada Scott dan Arthur.

"Kau bisa membiarkan mereka. Hanya bergerak saat Scott sudah kelewatan," jawab Will.

Irish tersenyum mendengar jawaban adiknya, "OK..."

Cklek. "Kami pulang!"

"Ah, Scott, Arthur, selamat datang!" Balas Irish ramah, terlalu ramah, mungkin? Scott dan Arthur saling berpandangan.

"Are you okay, Irish?" Tanya Arthur hati-hati.

Irish hanya tersenyum, "Sure! Why not? Now, let's sit and eat our dinner."

Scott, yang cuek-kan, langsung duduk di samping Will dan Arthur. Dan tidak seperti biasanya, Irish tidak protes akan apapun. Irish hanya menata makanan yang baru saja ia masak.

"Oke, Irish, jawab aku dengan jujur! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Rasanya kau tidak seperti ini!" Tanya Arthur.

Masih tersenyum, Irish berjalan ke arah Scott dan Arthur, "I'm fine, Brother... Hanya mencoba sesuatu yang baru yaitu kebersamaan di antara kita... Aku tahu aku salah karena menjauhkan kalian... Dan aku ingin menebus semua kesalahan itu... Kesalahan kecil namun berdampak besar... Itu semua karena aku, menyayangi kalian..." Irish memeluk kedua saudaranya. "Love ye all, Brother..."

"We love you too, Irish..."

END

So, bad isn't it? Maaf, saya nyampah lagi... Duh, beneran deh! Saya paling gak bisa kalo disuruh bikin multichap! Noh! Ada fushigi serial Stories yang belum selese, saya udah publish fict lainnn! God, HELP ME!

Oke, abaikan kekacauan di atas... Sudikah anda, reader, reviewer, dan author sekalian mereview? Sepatah dua patah, sebengkok dua bengkok (Apa banget deh..) kata dari anda akan memotivasi saya...

Oke, sekian fict dari saya. Mohon maaf bila ada kekurangan atau apalah... Anda bisa melampiaskannya melalui review, namun dengan bentuk kritik ya? Saya bukannya tidak menerima flame, tapi buat apa anda menge-flame saya jika ada pilihan yang lebih baik, keluar dari sini dan lanjutkan hidup anda.

Gracias, Adios~!


End file.
